


The Prince and The Emporer

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Assassins, Atlantis, Bit of a rollercoster, Camp Nanowrimo, Fantasy, Totally a work in progress, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, bitter little brothers, obscure references to gods/goddesses I made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen year old Alexios is fed up with his father. The final straw comes when Costa, Alexios' father, arranges an assassination attempt on Alexios. What does he do about it? Only the most logical thing, of course, but then when you are a sixteen year old with the pressure of leading the grandest, most advanced civilization in the ancient world to victory against it's long standing enemy, your logic and Alexios' logic might just be farther apart than the Sun and Pluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part: The First

**Author's Note:**

> This is my novel for Camp Nanowrimo July 2014, it will be about ten thousand words if not more by the end of the month. Provided work doesn't get in the way. The reason some of the characters have a really formal way of speaking is because I am not using contractions because word count.

Alexios was in bed, staring at his wall. Grunting he pulled the covers up over his head. If he saw his father he would strangle him, so Alexios figured, if he did not get out of bed, he would not see Costa, and then Costa would continue to live. Brilliant plan, right?

"Lord Alexios?" one of the servant girls inquired timidly.

"What?" He was tired, all he wanted to do was lay there and not exist for a while.

"It's almost time." She left him alone after delivering her message. Stretching, he groaned. He forgot that was today, his 'brothers' birthday. The little shit was a bastard, why the hell were they celebrating his birth like he was actually royalty? Alexios wanted to throttle him, too. That bastards mother was the reason Alexios' mother was in prison right now. For treason! Treason! Aleka, Beloved Empress of Atlantis! Imprisoned for treason! On the word of a whore! 

Alexios made his way to the great hall, passing servants who were readying the palace for the large celebration that Costa had had planned for Kyros’ birthday. He decided to duck into the kitchens instead, since the staff there would be busy preparing all the food for the celebration in the palace, and they probably not notice that he had been there, making it harder for his father to find him later. He snagged an apple, and left out the back door, headed for the royal stables.

"Alex!" Oh, Dear, Sweet Artemis! This is what, or rather who he was avoiding. His half-brother, Kyros.

"What, Kyros?" Alexios greeted his half brother.

"No need to snap. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go riding today." Alexios wanted to wipe the offended look off of Kyros face, Alexios would prefer if he could do it with his fist, but whatever.

"Nah, I'm just headed toward the stables for the smell of horse manure." Kyros looked at Alexios with a strange look on his face. "Yes, I was just about to ready my horse." Alexios really wished the bastard would leave him alone.

After a minute of just staring at his half brother, Alexios rolled his eyes and started for the stables again. Kyros jogged to catch up with Alexios, since Alexios had been training since his birth for war, since tensions with Greece had been rising since Costa had come into power twenty years ago, he was faster even just walking. If Alexios did not know any better, he would swear that Costa was purposefully starting a war. Alexios crushed the remains of his apple in his fist. He could really do with out his father.

"Sooo," Kyros started awkwardly.

"What Kyros, I have stuff to do."

"Can't I just-"

"No. I'm busy, I have to prepare for war with Greece, figure out how to prove that my mother never committed treason, or get my father to see that the word of a jealous whore is no proof of treason, oh, and I have to take time out of my already busy schedule to cater to the whims of a bastard! So, no, you cannot just anything." 

Alexios mounted his horse, Basileios, and took off into the heart of the city, leaving Kyros looking after him, wondering when Alexios had started hating him. Alexios pushed his horse to go faster and faster as he neared the naval docks. He knew he was running from his problems, but to be fair he had more pressing issues than a normal fifteen year old. Like, leading the Atlantean Navy to war (read: victory) against Greece.

"Alexios!" Alexios stopped his horse at the voice of his trainer, Benedictus. "I thought you had to deal with Kyros celebration."

"Costa says I should, but I don't have the time."

"But you have time to ride to the docks?" Benedictus raised one graying dark eyebrow.

"Not really, but I'll never get anything done if I don't clear my head." Alexios ran his hand through his blond curls and tied them back with a strip of leather he had wound around his wrist.

"Alexios, follow me."

"Why?" Alexios voice was tired.

"Trust me, Alexios."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Around, Alex, maybe head toward the market."

"Alright." They walked toward the market square.

"Have you gotten anything for your brother?"

"That over inflated bastard is not my brother." Alexios gritted his teeth.

Benedictus raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Okay, Alex. I just hope the Fates smile on me, and I'm not around for your fathers aneurysm."

Alexios laughed, "but I'll need you to help me hide his body!"

"Hades no! Not on my life!"

"But Benedictus! Don't you think of me as your son?"

"Yes, and I shudder to think of what you are capable of doing to me, considering what you are willing to do to your actual father."

"Benedictus, you know that you have always been more of a father to me than Costa ever has."

"And it is an honor, but the Emperor is your father by birth." Benedictus tried to scout out how Alexios was feeling about everything that had been placed on his very young shoulders.

"He is also Kyros' father, but I never had such a celebration." Alexios' tone worried Benedictus.

He decided to ask Alexios outright about the thoughts running through his head. "Are you well?"

"Yes." Alexios untied the leather band holding his blond hair back, out. He ran his hands through his freed curls before retying them back into a ponytail. "No. Kyros is a bastard, he should mean next to nothing to my father, and yet, Father has all of Atlantis celebrating Kyros birth. Father barely remembers the banquet my mother hosts every year for me. Do you know what he said last year?"

Yes, Benedictus did. "What are we celebrating?" The Emperor had asked, confused. Alexios had never felt so humiliated in his life. The Dowager Empress, his grandmother, was there, as were a number of members of other important noble families. Alexios’ fiancee was there. 

Alexios stopped, face twisted and his hands balled into fists so tightly that Benedictus worried that Alexios might fracture his hands or split the skin on his knuckles. Benedictus grabbed Alexios left hand and gently uncurled Alexios fingers. "Alexios, Sophia wants to see you, and Callista and Felix have been missing you." Alexios sighed at the mention of the children who squealed and bombarded him with hugs every time he saw them.

"Alright, Benedictus, but if Felix tries to take off with Basileios again, I'm glueing him to your front step."

"Felix or Basileios?" Benedictus laughed.

"Lexios!" Callista cried as they neared the house. 

"Callista!" Alexios replied just as enthusiastically as the little girl he was talking to. 

"Felix! Where are you going?" Sophia's voice came from the gardens of the spacious house.

"Alexios here Mama!" The small four year old was making enough noise that Alexios could tell when Felix was about to slam into his legs. He managed to pick up Felix as while still holding onto Callista.

"Hello, Alexios." Sophia was covered in dirt, she had obviously been tending to the gardens, something she enjoyed doing without the help of any servants.

"Hello, Sophia."

"What brings you by?"

"Not wanting to deal with party preparations." Alexios sighed.

"Ah, well, you can hide out here for as long as you would like. So long as you are willing to watch over Felix and Callista." That was why Alexios loved Sophia like a second mother. She always knew what was going on with him. She was just like her name. Wise.

"Thank you Sophia, but if Felix tries to take Basileios again I'm glueing Felix to your front step."

"Okay, just make sure he isn't in a position to pee on the flowers!"

"Will do, Sophia," Alexios stated with a laugh.

"Mama!" Felix giggled.

"You can't keep trying to steal Basileios from Alexios, Felix!"

"If you got me a horse I wouldn't!"

"Not until you get older." Benedictus jumped into the conversation. Little did Felix know that Benedictus and Sophia had been housing a horse at the royal stables that they had gotten for Felix.

"But for now, how about we go riding on Basileios?" Alexios suggested.

"Can we?" Felix twisted in Alexios' grip to look at his mother.

"If you go wash up first, and let Alexios and Basileios rest for a minute."

"Lexios, lemme down!" Callista whined, squirming in Alexios grip.

"Do you want to go riding, too?"

"No, wanna help Mama."

"Come on Callista." Sophia gestured for Callista to follow her back into the gardens.

"Bye Callista." Alexios waved at the small girl.

"Alexios, lets get going!" Felix bouncing in Alexios' arms. 

“Alright, but first you have to wash up. I don’t want to get in trouble with your mother because you did not do what she said.”

“But Alexios!” Felix whined. A horse riding up interrupted whatever Alexios response was going to be. 

“Your Highness,” the soldier said, “your father requests your presence at the palace.”

“How urgent is it?”

“He says it’s important.”

“What does he need me for?”

“I do not know.” The soldier was honest at least.

“If this is about Kyros’ party, I’ll kill him.” Benedictus grimaced as he overheard the teenagers murmured response.

As Alexios rode away on Basileios, Sophia commented, “that boy has too much on his shoulders.” She placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder

Benedictus sighed and covered her hand with his. “If his father was worth enough to be bothered with him, he would be handling this better.”

“You shouldn’t say such things about the Emperor!”

“If he wants to do something about it, my final words will be ‘how is the whore’s son worth more than the Empresses?’” Benedictus let go of Sophia’s hand and walked into the house.

“What?” Alexios snapped at Costa.

“Alexios. I am your father. You should -”

“You can’t be bothered to remember my birthday, and yet you make sure that the whole island and even a few provinces on the mainland are celebrating the birth of a whore’s bastard! You are Kyros’ Father, you are merely my sire.”

“Alexios -”

“My sire, nothing more. I’ll fulfil my purpose. Just know that whatever plan you’ve concocted to put Kyros on the throne, it won’t work. I’ll expect my throne and my crown when I return from Greece.” Alexios slammed the door behind him as he left his fathers study.

“Maybe I should just let Kyros have the throne. It’ll give him a total mental breakdown.” Alexios smirked at the thought. Kyros in an asylum. Ha! Let Costa dote on Kyros then. 

“Alex?” a small voice called. Alexios smiled, the only member of his family, besides his mother, that he could stand. Turning, Alexios saw Ambrose standing there with his teddy tucked tightly into his chest.

“Hey, Ambrose.” The little boy just held his arms out to Alexios, teddy still dangling from one hand. Smiling Alexios picked the three year old up. “What’s going on with you?”

“Want Alexios.”

“Well, then, little one, how about we go and play in the gardens?”

“Hide seek?”

“Sure bug.” Alexios loved playing with Ambrose. The kid was just so small and seemed so lost sometimes. Alexios saw a lot of himself in Ambrose. Both had absentee parents, Costa was more concerned with his bastards than his legitimate son, and Ambrose’s mother was more willing to use Ambrose to suck up to the Emperor than take care of Ambrose. Alexios started humming. 

“Alexios?” Ambrose’s small voice interrupted Alexios’ humming.

“Yes?”

“Does Mama love me?” Ambrose tucked his teddy back into his chest.

“I don’t know petalo. I don’t spend much time with your mother.”

“Okay. You love me, right Alexios?”

“Yeah, bug, you’re my baby brother, course I do.”

Ambrose hummed and snuggled into Alexios arms more. “Good,” he said sleepily. “Ambrose love Alexios too.” Alexios smiled, getting up from the bench he had settled on in Ambrose’s favorite garden, heading towards Ambrose’s chambers. 

In the hallway he was stopped by Ambrose’s nanny. “I’ll take him, my lord.”

“No, it’s okay, I’ve got him just fine.”

“Really, my lord.” He held a hand up, silencing her.

“Go take a break, have the rest of the day off. I’ll watch him.” She looked uncertain. “Really, it’s fine, I’ve been meaning to spend more time with him. Plus we have the banquet later and I can take him there as easily as you can.”

“But you have to get ready sir.”

“I think I can get both of us dressed and ready to go on time.”

“Alright, sir.” Ambrose's nanny left the room.

“Can we skip Kyros party, Alex?” 

“Why do you want to skip, Ambrose?”

“I no like him.”

“Let me tell you a secret.” Alexios knelt down to Ambrose’s height. “I don’t like him much either.”

“Why not?”

Alexios ruffled Ambrose’s hair. “Let’s get ready, okay?” Alexios smiled at his little brother. 

“Okay, if we have to.” Alexios laughed at Ambrose’s pout.

“C’mon Amy.”


	2. Part: The Second

After the rather lengthy party, Alexios was ready to be asleep, and almost was, until the door to his room opened a sliver, letting in the moonlight from the window across the hall. “Alex?”

 

“Ambrose? What is it?”

 

“Can I sleep in here with you?”

 

“Yes, of course, Ambrose. Is everything alright?”

 

“Startin’ to storm.” Ambrose started to suck on the fin of the stuffed swordfish he carried with him just about everywhere.There was a clap of thunder. Ambrose jumped a bit, and with surprising agility for a three year old carrying a stuffed fish almost as big as he was lept onto Alexios’ bed and started trying to crawl under the covers and burrow into Alexios’ side at the same time while still holding onto Larry the stuffed swordfish, needless to say, Ambrose was not succeeding.

 

“Let me help you bug.” Alexios pulled the covers from Ambrose and tucked him in. Alexios’ curled around his baby brother, pulling the little boy into his chest.

 

“Goodnight Alexios,” came Ambrose’s sleepy little voice.

 

“Goodnight Ambrose.” Alexios smiled at his brother.

 

Alexios woke in a cold sweat. It had been almost a year since Kyros birthday party, he had sent… something back home to Atlantis for Kyros. In the past year he had gotten over his hatred of Kyros, mostly because Kyros was helping Ambrose write letters to Alexios, and writing his own. Mostly he found that as much as Costa wanted Kyros on the throne, Kyros did not want it. Kyros knew of Costa’s ambitions for Kyros and constantly complained about it. Especially in his last letter,

 

_I do not know why he wants me on the throne! I do not know a thing about running a country, I am not the one who has been training for years to take the throne. Good luck, Alexios, stay alive, because if I become Emperor, my first decree is that you are Emperor. If you  are dead, then I will have to hand the crown off to Ambrose._

_Until next time, your second favorite half-brother,_

_Kyros._

  
Alexios thoughts were pulled from Atlantis as he heard a soft movement from outside his tent. He was about to call out asking who was there when it felt like something was caught in his  throat, or someone had grabbed him around the neck. He, for whatever reason, divine intervention, the ghost of his mother, who had died in prison of infection, paranoia from being on the battlefield for the past year, whatever you choose to believe, caused him to turn his head slightly, just enough that he could see the end of a crossbow peek through the back flaps of his tent. It was fired.


	3. Part: The Third

Three years later a man clad in all black sat in the back of a tavern on the outskirts of the hub of Atlantis. Atlantis was set up in a series of rings. There was the Outer Ring, which was split into two parts, one for the regular ships, merchants, transports, cargo ships, and the like. Then there was a 50 yard gap about half way around the island, on the other side of the gaps there was the Naval Docks, specifically for the Atlantean Navy. It also had a few barracks on it, more towards the inside of the man-made ring of basalt. About three miles behind that the was the Wall. It was fifty stories high and had towers every hundred yards. It was the backbone of the Atlantean defense should anyone decide to attack Atlantis directly.

Then directly behind the Wall, a part of it actually, were the barracks for the portion of the army that was not on patrol on the Wall. Another five miles behind that was the Third Ring, which was mostly residential, for the lower and middle classes, behind that about three miles was the Second Ring,which was much less of a tourist destination than the Hub at the center of Atlantis, it was more of a business district for the lower and middle classes. Three miles behind that was the First ring, another residential area, this time for the wealthy and the aristocracy. 

Then there was the Hub. The capital of Atlantis. All the temples were there, along with all government buildings. The only residence there was the Royal Residence. Which had been flying black flags for the past three years, ever since the Grand Prince had been killed in his tent on Greek soil. The prince’s half-brother, the current emperor, had taken the Grand Princes death hard. The tavern that the assassin was currently sitting in was in the outskirts of the Hub, the seedier part of the upscale area. This particular tavern was known for housing members of the Underground, assassins, black marketeers, pirates, smugglers, and the like. Which was why the assassin was there. 

The assassin took a sip of his drink, a small smile on his face. He did that whenever someone brought up the Prince’s death. The most common question asked was “did you have anything to do with it?” He did not, but no one knew who the assassin was or who had hired them. The only certainty was that the Prince was dead. That was what made him smile. How did they know the Prince was dead if they never did an autopsy or even double checked. It was just, oh, there is a dead body in the Prince’s tent, it has got to be the Prince. He did not believe in believing everything you see.

“Sir?” A young woman was standing in front of the assassin. He looked at her, not that she could tell because his hood was pulled low enough that it covered the top half of his face but not so low that it impaired his vision. “I was told to deliver this to you.” She pulled out a small envelope and held it out to him. “It is from General Benedictus.” He reached out and grabbed it from her.

“Thank you.” She started at his deep baritone. 

“You are welcome, sir.”

He opened the envelope and quickly scanned the letter the general had written him. "Aran's temple. Nine o'clock. tonight." What was this all about? Very well, he would meet with the general, since the general had gone through all the trouble of tracking him down and contacting him, and setting up this meeting. Later that night he snuck around to the back of the temple, wary of any priests that twould be going about their duties, but hopefully nobody would notice the man dressed all in black lurking around the back of the temple. It was almost nine. He wondered if Benedictus would recognize him. They had not been in contact since the first year of the war with Greece. 

"Almost time, old friend. " 

He hung his head, regretting not contacting his old friend before. A part of him wanted Benedictus to recognize him, another part said that that would be a really bad idea and he should keep his identity a secret at all costs. He had managed to keep himself a shadow for three years, he should not blow his cover now, for sentimentality of all things. the rest of him wanted to ditch the meeting and go lie down. He had just gotten back from Thrace on a job, the man's body guards were extremely talented, he had to give them that.Even so they were no match for him. He smirked this would be a challenge, keeping his identity from his old friend, maybe. He had changed in the past few years. He heard footsteps echo around the temple room he was in. Benedictus was coming. 

"Benedictus, are you certain that he will be here?" So, Benedictus had someone else with him. Interesting. 

"Yes, Kyros. He will be here." 

Kyros? The Emperor? Oh, shit.That was not good. The Emperor might just recognize him, he was counting on the changes that had happened in the years since he had been around either of them to be enough that they did not recognize him. He was not about to disrespect the sea god by not taking his hood down in the temple, so he had pulled it down. This could be really bad, the little voice in the back of his head said, repeatedly. It had been muttering that since he had walked into the temple. No, it is not. Now, shut up, he told the voice mentally.

"Kyros, relax." 

“He is not here, Benedictus." 

“He will be." 

"Are you sure, Benedictus? He is-" Kyros was cut off. 

"Standing right here, and how dare you question my integrity."

"Excuse me, I am the Emperor." 

"I know. What do I care, you have contacted me for a reason. I would suggest treating me with some respect." 

"My apologies. We need you to investigate something." Benedictus cut in. 

“You contacted an assassin to help you investigate something?"

"We have reason to believe that the Grand Prince is still alive.”

"Really?" The assassin raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, we need you to look into it, where is he, is he he even still alive, what really happened to him, and so on so forth.”

"You truly want me to go hunting for a prince everyone knows is dead?" 

"We told you, we have reason to believe my brother is alive." Kyros was about ready to pop a vein. 

"Listen, boy, you called me, You want me to do this fine, but if I have nothing in a month, I am going to tell you to stuff it. and let it drop. okay?" 

"Two months." Kyros bargained. The assassin sighed. There was no getting through to this kid. 

"Fine, two months, with nothing and I am done, okay?" 

"Okay," Kyros agreed, unwillingly. 

Benedictus sighed. Kyros was just like his mother, Hard-headed and head strong. The difference in this is that Benedictus knew what Kyros knew. The body in Alexios's crypt was not Grand Prince Alexios of Atlantis. "We also want you to find out who is buried in Alexios' crypt, if it is not him." 

"Alright. But do not say that I did not warn you. The prince is dead, but I am willing to investigate this. If only because you have intrigued me. I want to know what makes you think that your brother is not the one buried in that crypt?" Kyros started to open his mouth. "No, I will find out on my own." 

"How much do you want for this?" 

"Let's say half, what I usually charge." 

"Really?" 

"On second hand, I think I will just do this one for free, but you owe me one, Your Highness." 

"Okay. I can live with that. So long as you do not collect by asking me to let you off for a murder." 

"I won't, I don't get caught, You Highness. Only the incompetent get caught."

"And you are not incompetent., right?" 

"Of course not. You would have caught me and sent me to the block if I was.”

"How… arrogant of you." 

"Not arrogance, my lord, merely statement of fact." Kyros sighed. He was willing to put up with the arrogant assassin so long as the assassin could find Alexios. The man was supposed to be the best in the business. Even other assassins stayed out of his way, they called him "The Prince of the Valley" for a reason. In Atlantean myth, the King of the Valley of the Dead would cause the seas to swell, and swallow Atlantis whole. At this point it might be worth mentioning that the King of the Valley of the Dead was supposedly Death itself.


	4. Part: The Fourth

So, if it has to be spelled out for you, he was the best assassin in the Mediterranean, he had never been caught or even suspected of any murder, the only reason people knew of him was because his name was thrown around the Atlantean underground, many people who were starting out as assassins wanted him to mentor them. He was not to thrilled to have people approaching him, asking him to train them, so he would always say he never did anything for free and They would have to pay him. If they said okay, usually they did. Okay, always, they always did. He would quote them an insanely high price, if they wanted to pay, and had the cash, he would do it, often rejecting their money. The way he say it if they were willing to pay that much, then they had a very good reason to want to kill someone, or become an assassin.  
"Are you sure, you want me to do this? What if he took off, not wanting to be found?"  
"No, Alexios would never just up and run. Atlantis was his life, he wanted to be ruler more than anything." Kyros' Voice was impassioned as he spoke of his brother, and his brothers dedication to Atlantis.  
"What makes you so sure?" The Assassin was skeptical. Mostly of Kyros’s certainty. Most of those who were close to the Grand Prince knew he was honored by the chance to rule Atlantis, he wanted to make Atlantis to be a haven for those who needed it, criminals aside, he had so many plans for the country, plans to make Atlantis into an even grander empire than it already was. He wanted a haven for the underprivileged, those who were unwelcome in their own country, Greece in particular. Greece was well known in Atlantis for its seemly backwards laws and philosophies, in Atlantis, they often mocked the Greek in plays, and other comedy routines. 

"What do you hope to accomplish with this wild goose chase?" the assassin asked.  
"We hope to find Alexios." Kyros snapped.  
“What if your brother did run away for a reason? What if he does not want to be found?"  
"Will you stop it?" Kyros yelled.  
“Tell me!” the assassin roared.  
“I don’t know! Okay! I do not know!”  
“So, you just want to get your brother back for your own selfish reasons?”  
Kyros sat down, all the fight that he had just had leaving him, leaning back against a pillar. “ I guess. It’s just that, he was always there, you know? He was always strong. Always in charge.”  
“You are trying to lead like him, and you are failing.” The assassin realized Kyros motives. “You want him to take the throne back.”  
“Whenever I have an issue that I do not think I can handle, I go to his crypt, and I talk about it to him. I usually find a solution to the problem when I do that.”  
“Probably because you are talking through it, instead of just looking at it and overwhelming yourself.”  
“The people hate me.”  
“No, they do not, Kyros.” Benedictus spoke in a soft voice.  
“Yes, Benedictus, they do.”  
“No they do not.” The assassins voice, in contrast, was sharp. It was definitely a tone that Kyros was not used to hearing except when he went to one of the military exhibitions at the festival in honor of Byhtix, goddess of victory and battle, or Jasanta, her mother, goddess of war and wrath. Kyros started, eyes snapping to the strange man. 

“How long have you actually spent with the people? Not at festivals or hearing complaints as their emperor. Just as another person, how often have you spoken with them?” Kyros looked at the floor between his knees. “In three years, the only complaint bout you and your rule is that you are a bit disconnected from the general population. They do respect you Kyros.” The assassins voice had soften a bit, but still held a firm, impassioned quality.

“Okay, point made,” Kyros conceded. 

“Thank you.” The assassin was ready to move on from Kyros’ insecurities. He, for one, found the Emperor to be rather annoying. “Now, onto Alexios. Tell me everything about him that you think will help me find him. Where did he usually hide out when he wanted to get away? Where were his usual haunts?”

“Are! Where are his usual haunts!” Kyros snapped. The assassin held his hands up in a placating gesture. “At Benedictus’ place, or the library.”

“Which library?” There were literally hundreds within the Hub alone.

“All of them. He just,” Kyros sighed. “Just all of them.”

“Okay, I’ll dig around the libraries on the mainland.”

“The mainland?” Benedict questioned.

“Yes, it is obvious. You do not stay in the place you are running away from, unless you have a very good disguise.”

“What are you running from?”

“A past I wish I never had.” The assassin left the temple, cloak swishing out around him. He pulled his hood up as soon as he was outside the temple doors. He looked up at the moon. “What do I do now?” he asked her.


	5. Part: The Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedictus comes to some startling conclusions.

Benedictus knew there was something familiar about the man. He kept thinking about it after the three of them had talked at Aran’s temple. Benedictus had briefly wondered if the god would be offended by their actions in his temple. Benedictus decided that, no, Aran would not be offended. Mostly because they were discussing Alexios, one of the god’s most devoted worshipers, and as the Grand Prince, Alexios had worked hard to uphold Aran’s values. Honesty, integrity, honor. Aran was the patron of Atlantis, being the god of the sea. Slightly important to an island nation. Particularly to one that was hand built by it’s founders. His devotion to upholding those values is what would have made Alexios a great leader, along with his logical mind, compassion, and his charisma. He was willing to negotiate with the other side, or sides, of the issue. You could tell by looking into his eyes that he would not screw you over. His eyes! That was what seemed so familiar about the man. Why were they familiar though?

Benedictus groaned and fell back on his couch. He needed to meet with the assassin again to try to find out what was so familiar about his eyes. ‘Curiosity killed the cat,’ Benedictus thought.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Benedictus sat up slowly. “There is simply no way in Poena that that is right.” He got up, starting to pace. “Nope, no way. Not true.”

“What is not true?” Sophia was standing in the entrance to the hallway., her face illumiated by the three simple candle Benedictus had lit in the candelabra on the wall. “Benedictus?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. Just a few minor things. No need to worry over anything.” Sophia looked sceptical, her right eyebrow raised. “Really, Sophia, it might be nothing.”

“Might be nothing?”

Benedictus cringed as she pointed out his slip up. “It is nothing, Sophia. Go back to bed, it is late.”

“And here you are, muttering to yourself, pacing around the room like a mad man.” 

“Sophia.” His pleading tone did nothing to make her drop it. Not that that was not what he expected, or anything. 

“But, hey, it is nothing, absolutely nothing at all. So I will just go back to bed and not worry about it or my husband who has clearly lost his mind. Because, really, it is nothing at all to worry about. Right?” 

Benedictus knew that if he said anything even close to “right” she would just get even more mad at him, which was not really wanted or needed at the moment. “If I tell you Sophia, you have to keep it between us. You absolutely cannot tell anyone at all.” She nodded. “Alexios might be alive. I might have figured out where he is.”

“Truly?” Sophia breathed. Benedictus just nodded. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would he just up and vanish like that? What happened to make him want to do that? Do you think Costa had anything to do with Alexios’ disappearance? What could that rat have done to cause Alexios to react like this?” 

“I do not know, Sophia. I just hope it was not anything drastically crazy.”

“What if it was just a little crazy?”

“For Costa, that would be normal.” Benedictus saw that the light heearted banter the two of them had resorted to was doing two things. First, it was distracting them from the seriousness of the situation, and second, it was, in an odd way, their way of expressing their happiness at the fact that Alexios was alive. 

“Maybe, but what if it was something crazy even for Costa?” Sophia’s worry brought Benedictus’ attention back to where it should probably be. What did happen? Did Costa actually have something to do with it? 

“Like what?”

“I do not know. My instincts are screaming at me that Costa put Alexios life in danger. A lot of danger.” Benedictus nodded. He felt that Costa had had something to do with Alexios’ disappearance as well. 

“I will arrange to meet him later, I will ask him about what happened to cause him to decide that this was the best course of action.”

“Will you, please, Benedictus?” 

“Of course, Sophie. I just hope he will meet with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note "poena" is latin for penalty, or punishment, and I have chosen to use it as the name of the Atlantean hell realm.


	6. Part: The Sixth

Alexios sat perched on the balcony of the room he rented in Atlantis. Kyros and Benedictus knew he was alive. They had hired an assassin to track him down. What was Alexios supposed to do? He had faked his death for a reason. Now everything he had worked for was in jeopardy. It was not that he did not want the throne so much as he did not want the complications that came with the throne. If Costa, who had retired to the more secluded part of the first ring, found out he was still alive then who knew what the consequences would be. Kyros would want him to take the throne if Alexios came back. Alexios left because he saw the man his father was because of the throne. Costa believed that because he was emperor he was above the law. Costa was wrong. He was supposed to be the one that upheld the law to the highest degree.

 

It was because Costa was emperor that he was held in such high regards concerning the law especially. The reason Kyros was heralded as the the great emperor he was was because he did not think, I am the emperor the law does not affect me. but rather that he thought, I am the emperor, it is my job to be law and to be an example to my people of how to act. Alexios was not so sure that he would not fall victim to the same vice as Costa . There was a knock at his door. "Sir?" "Yes?" He called, voice cracking with his surprise. "There is a note here for you." "Alright." He got off the balcony railing and walked over to get the note from her. He almost forgot to get his cloak, he did not need anyone being able to recognize him later on. Except the Emperor. but that is another story altogether, or would that be a whole other can of worms? Who knew what would happen if the Emperor found out who he was. 

 

“Thank you." He took the note from her. 

 

"You are welcome sir." 

 

He shut the door as she started to walk away. "We need to meet again," it said. Okay, where, when, and why? All important questions. He checked the other side. "Same place and time." Okay, so maybe it would have been prudent to look over the whole thing, or for Benedictus to write it all of the same side. Alexios sighed. He wished that Benedictus would just let him do his job. They had settled everything last night. Didn't they? What could they possibly have to tell him now? Alexios tossed the note onto the bed. He quickly changed into the same outfit he had worn the night before, and left for Aran's temple. 

 

It was going to be a long walk. but he lived for long walks down the streets of Atlantis. The breeze always blew in from the sea. Of course, it is an island. after all. He loved the sea air, it always smelled of salt and cool water. Occasionally fish, if you were down by the docks. or in certain parts of the third ring. Or if you were on the public docks. What could he say? Atlantis was a fishing area. the entire island was man made. Every cobblestone street, every ring, every single stone of Atlantis was placed where it was by the hand of the most brilliant builders of the time from Lemuria.

The founders of Atlantis had been political refugees from Lemuria. At the time of Atlantis’s founding. Lemuria had been an oligarchy. Now it was more of a dictatorship, but all of the current dictators council of advisor's were descended from the leaders of the original oligarchy. They had welcomed anyone seeking refuge from issues in their own countries, provided that they helped build the island.

As he stood outside the main entrance to the temple, he sighed. Was this really the wisest idea? Benedictus could recognize him. Footsteps echoed on the cobblestone street that Alexios was standing on.

“Hello, Benedictus.” 

“You have been hiding.”

“What do you mean?” Shit, he figured it out. Not good.

“Alexios, cut the crap.”

“Benedictus,” Alexios sighed.

“Why?”

“It is a long story.”

“I have plenty of time.”

“What about Sophia?”

“In the Ankara province, visiting her mother.”

“Callista and Felix?”

“They went with her.”

“Let me guess, it was your idea for them to go?”

“Only because of what Kyros found.”

“And what did he find?”

“I thought you were going to find that out on your own?”

“I just did not want to hear about my mistake from Kyros.” That would only add insult to injury as far as Alexios was concerned.

“It was not your mistake, it was Costas.” Benedictus made it sound like that was 

“I thought you did not know the story.”

“I only know what Kyros told me, Costa sent an assassin out after you.”

“Let’s go back to my room. Your little note interrupted my dinner.”

“You still came.” Benedictus’ smile was smug, the same one he had when he won a sparring match against Alexios. Alexios always wanted to wipe that grin off of Benedictus’ face.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Alexios grumbled.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Benedictus still wore that smug smile, infuriating Alexios even more. 

“Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you.”

“Would you really, Alexios?” Alexios did not answer Benedictus’ question, at least verbally. He turned around, his fist hitting his mentor on the side of Benedictus’ nose, breaking it almost clean off. It flipped to the side, only hanging on by the skin on the left side of Benedictus’ nose. Blood was running down Benedictus’ chin. “Was that necessary?” His voice sounded odd due to his broken nose, but Alexios understood Benedictus anyway.

“Let’s just get you back to my room.”

“Oh, yes, Alexios, let’s just ignore the broken nose you gave me. To prove a point by the way.” Benedictus was now holding his nose to his face with his left hand and gesturing with his right.

“You think I have lived through what I have and not learned how to suture a mans nose back to his face?”

“I do not know what you have lived through, though.”

“Stop making sense, Benedictus.”

“When you start, Alexios.” Alexios pulled off his cloak and handed it to Benedictus to hold over his nose to help stop it from bleeding.


	7. Part: The Seventh

Benedictus held Alexios cloak to his nose as he watched Alexios struggle to unlock the rickety old door that lead to the rooms that Alexios had rented for his stay in Atlantis, at this point his nose had stopped bleeding for the most part but he was trying more to hide his smile at Alexios actions than to stop his nose from bleeding everywhere. “Ha!” Alexios cried as he finally got his door unlocked.

“Now get it open.” 

Alexios’ face soured. “Baby steps, Benedictus, baby steps.” 

“Okay.” Benedictus could tell that this was going to be good. He realized that this could also be very very bad when Alexios backed up to the other side of the small hallway, braced himself against the vintage pink floral patterned wallpaper, and raised his leather booted foot. “Whoa, Alexios, is it really neccessary to kick the door in.”

Alexios looked at Benedictus like Benedictus was off his rocker. “Did you or did you not just see what I had to go through with the lock, Benedictus?” 

“Yes, but why break the door down?”

Alexios lowered his foot and crossed his arms. “I am not going to break the door down.” Benedictus looked releved behind the black cloak he still held to his face. “I am just going to open it.” As Alexios finished speaking, he raised his foot again and kicked the door open. 

“Really, Alexios!” Benedictus was shocked at his former students display. 

“What? I told you I was going to open the door.” 

Benedictus eyes widened at Alexios words. “You have become a lunatic.” 

Alexios and Benedictus stared at eachother for a moment before Alexios rolled his eyes and walked into the now open room. “Whatever, Benedictus.” 

“I am serious Alexios. What happened?”

“Just let me suture your nose.” Benedictus sat in one of the two faded red cloth armchairs that were in the also faded red room. The wallpaper was a floral pattern, similar to the wallpaper in the hallway, the carpet was a deep, dusty burgundy. Benedictus could not tell if the sheets on the omimnous looking iron bed were off-white because they were that color or if it was age that had colored them that way. 

“ I figured that you would have found better accommodations, Alexios.”

“Heh, at least it is not orange and pink giant tuna.”

“I really do not want to know, do I?”

“That is not even the worst.” Alexios moved the other armchair to face the one Benedictus was sitting in. He pulled some red silk thread and a curved needle out of a cloth pack. 

“Just out of curiosity, Alexios.”

“Okay, so, maybe that was the worst.”

“No, not about the pink tuna.”

“Pink and orange giant tuna,” Alexios corrected.

“Whatever, how often do you have to stitch yourself up?”

“There is no reason to worry, Benedictus, I sanitize this needle thoroughly each time I use it.”

“I know that. You are not stupid. I just want to know.”

“Alot less recently.”

“Alexios,” Benedictusw sighed. 

“Benedictus I really do not want to have this coversation, okay?”

Benedictus waited until Alexios was cleaning the needle before he started a second conversation with Alexios. “Alexios, what happened?”

“Leave it be.”

“No. Something happened to cause this. Tell me.”

 

“Benedictus,” Alexios started to speak.

“Alexios you used to think of me as a father, so, why can you not talk to me about why you did this, became this?”

“Because. It isn’t that damned easy, okay? Can you please let it drop?”

“No.” Benedictus knew that Costa had something to do with it by the pain filled tone of Alexios voice. “Did Costa have anything to do with it?” Benedictus knew his tone was harsh, but he knew that the best thing for the young man infront of him was to talk about what happened.

“Drop it.”

“No. Alexios, tell me." Benedictus waited for a minute before speaking again."Now, Alexios. Tell me.” 

“Why can you not let it drop?”

“Because I believe that you have not dealt with it, and you need to.”

“You mean you want to know.”

“Maybe at first, but it has become clear to me that you need to speak to someone about this, it has obviously done something to you.”

“Well, I do not want to talk about it, Benedictus. So, leave it be.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Benedictus.” Alexios’ tone was enough of a warning for Benedictus, Alexios was about to explode. 

“Alexios,” Benedictus growled.

“Fine! You want to know?” Alexios spun around to face Benedictus. “My father decided it would be best if I was not around anymore and hired an assassin to kill me. I was asleep in my tent. For whatever reason, divine intervention, instinct, paranoia, whatever, I woke up. I looked behind me and there is a crossbow looking back, I moved just in time. I killed him. The assassin.” All the fight left Alexios at that moment. Alexios sat back down in the armchair he had gotten out of to clean the needle. “I somehow managed to pass his body off as my own. He’s the one buried in the crypt. Sometimes, at night when I can’t sleep, I think about him, his life. Did he have family? Friends? Did he have any little brothers who miss him?”

Benedictus knew that Alexios was thinking about himself ans Ambrose. “I do not know, Alexios. What I do know is that you do. You have two brothers who miss you quite a bit. One is even so desperate to get you back that he hired an assassin to find you.”

“Do you think that it is funny that the assassin he hired to look for his brother is his brother?”

“No. I think it is fate. The hand of Idis guiding you home. Maybe it is Iva telling you that your destiny right now is to go home.”

“Funnily enough, I have never thought of the palace as home.”

“Then where is home for you, Alexios?” Benedictus knelt down at Alexios’ feet so that Benedictus could look Alexios in the eye, even as Alexios looked down at the floor. 

“I do not know.”

“Where do you feel safe? Where do you feel loved and cared for?”

“With you, and Sophia, and Ambrose, and maybe even with Kyros. Just, not with Costa.”

“A home is not walls and floors and ceilings. Home is not made of gardens and paths and trees. It is not even made with gold or the finest Atlantean marble. As over used as this is, and there is a reason for it, home is where the heart is Alexios. Do not forget that. Maybe this was the path carved for you by Idis and Iva when they saw that you felt you had no home, only a place to rest your head at night and a roof over your head.”

Alexios wiped at the tears that had started falling down his face. “What should we do now?”

Benedictus smiled. That was Alexios, charging ahead even when he felt like breaking down. “We tell Kyros, and Ambrose.”

“How? I can not just go up to them and say, hey, guess what? I’m alive! I am also the assassin you hired to find me!”

“Alexios,” Benedictus warned.

“Seriously, Benedictus, what do I do?”

“We just need to figure out how to bring Alexios back and have the assassin disappear. Unless you want to make Alexios disappear?”

“I think that Alexios has been gone long enough.” Alexios sat back in his chair as Benedictus returned to his. Alexios sat forward as he got an idea. A brilliant idea if he said so himself. 

“What?” Benedictus noticed Alexios change in demeanor.

“I think I just came up with the most brilliant idea ever.”

“Okay, what is this most brilliant idea ever?”

“First we have to meet with Kyros.”


	8. Part: The Eigth

“What is this about? It has only been three days,” Kyros said. “On top of that, it is midnight!”  
  
“I can have Alexios back in the palace by sun up,” the assassin promised.  
  
“Truly?”

  
“Yes, with out force.”

  
“You mean he will come willingly?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you can do this by sun up?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Kyros was quiet for a minute. “And he will not resent me for this?”  
  
“No.” The assassin let Kyros think for a minute before continuing. “I think we need to talk to Ambrose first though.”  
  
“He is asleep,” Kyros argued.  
  
“So were you,” the assassin countered.  
  
Kyros sighed and nodded, “go wake up Ambrose, tell him that I need to speak with him.”

  
“Yes sir,” one of the servants in the room said, before leaving to fetch Ambrose. The assassin, Benedictus, and Kyros sat, silent, until Ambrose arrived.  
  
“What is so important that I have to be woken up in the middle of the night?” The seven year old yawned and ran his fingers through his brown curls. “I’m only seven, Kyros.”  
  
“I know, and you can sleep in tomorrow.”  
  
“It is tomorrow.”  
  
“It is something I, we that is, think you should know before the morning comes.”  
  
“Okay, what is it?”

  
“Alexios is alive.”  
  
“Excuse me, but did you just say that Alexios is alive?” Ambroses nose scrunched up.  
  
“Yes,” the assassin cut in. “Alexios is alive and will be here when the morning comes.”  
  
“Okay. What if I do not want to see him?”

  
Benedictus face twisted into a confused expression. “Why would you not want to see him, Ambrose?”

  
“He left, Uncle Benny. If he wasn’t killed, than he left of his own choice.”  
  
“Okay,” Benedictus conceded, still wondering what that had to do with Ambrose not wanting to see the brother he had idolized for most of his life.  
  
“He decided that he would rather be gone than come back home to us, he should just stay gone.”  
  
“What if Alexios had a really good reason for leaving?” Benedictus asked.  
  
“And what reason could he possibly have for leaving me?” the little boy asked angrily.  
  
“What if someone tried to kill him, and he had to go into hiding to protect himself?” the assassin spoke up.  
  
“And just how likely do you think that is to have happened?” Ambrose snapped.

  
“Well,” the assassin drifted off, a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
“What.”  
  
“Nothing, I am certain that Alexios will be willing to explain come the morning, should you ask.” Benedictus gave the assassin a sour look.  
  
“What’s that look about?” You have to give the kid one thing, he is pretty quick for a seven year old.  
  
“Nothing, Ambrose. You should get back to bed.”  
  
“Okay.” The small boy yawned and took the outstretched hand of his nanny, who was waiting to escort him back to his bedroom.  
  
“That was not what I was expecting,” Benedictus commented.  
  
“Not at all.” Kyros’ looked at the assassin who seemed to just be staring off into space. “You okay?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine, fine. Why do you ask?”  
  
“You just looked a little out of it.”  
  
“Just tired. If I am to get Alexios here by morning then I leave.”  
  
“Good luck,” Kyros said.

  
“Thank you,” Benedictus cut in.

  
“It was no trouble.” As the man turned his cloak swished around his ankles. He left without closing the door.  
  
“Benedictus, do you know what is going on with him?” Kyros questioned.  
  
After a few moments of internal deliberation, “maybe.”  
  
“Maybe?” Kyros was startled at the response, he was expecting and hoping for a no. “Why maybe?”  
  
“You will see in the morning.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Benedictus turned and left. Kyros left the study and called Benedictus name down the hall that Benedictus had left down. Benedictus did not turn, or answer Kyros in even the slightest of ways. “Benedictus! Answer me!” Benedictus’ only answer was the slamming of the door behind him as he left.


	9. Part: The Ninth

Kyros stayed up all night trying to figure out what was going on between Benedictus and the assassin. A thousand more questions ran through his head as he lay in his bed. How was the assassin able to get Alexios here so quick? How was the assassin able to find Alexios so quickly, anyway? Kyros sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. “Alexios you are a pain in the ass.” Kyros threw the covers off, and pushed his legs off the side, sitting up. “I suppose I should go eat. Before Alexios gets up.” A smile quirked the corners of Kyros lips up. Alexios always slept in whenever he could. Kyros groaned as he pushed himself up off his bed. He quickly changed out of his night clothes and did his best to not run down to the small, informal dining room, they only used the large dining hall if they had guests, close family, such as their grandmother, excluded. 

“Kyros,” Ambrose greeted as Kyros walked into the dining room, Kyros pace not matching the giddiness he felt inside. 

“Hello Ambrose.”

“Where’s Alexios?” KYros looked around at Ambrose’s question. 

“Asleep, maybe?”

“He will be here eventually.” Benedictus entered the dining room just in time to catch the gist of Kyros’ and Ambrose’s conversation. 

“Who will be here eventually?” They turned and saw a tall blond wrapped in the blankets from his bed.

“Alexios!” Kyros did not scream, not at all. 

“Kyros!” Alexiso mocked his brother. 

“Nevermind, you can go back to whatever it was that you have been doing for the past three years.”

“Fine. I know when I am not wanted.” As he turned back towards the door he had come in through, the large blanket swished against the floor.

“Alexios.”

“Okay,”Alexios turned back around, “not funny.”

“No, not funny at all.”

“You started it,Kyros.”

“That does not mean you have to continue it.” Alexios rolled his eyes at Kyros’ pout, and sat down at the table.

“Do you know how mad Dad would be if he were here right now?”

“’Alexios, that is no way for a prince to behave. Alexios, princes do not show up for breakfast like that. Alexios princes do not blah blah blah.’Huh, I do a better impression of Costa than Costa does.”

Kyros face turned sour, but he just said, “Just eat your breakfast, then we can talk.”

“Okay, mommy,” Alexios quipped. 

A servant entered the room. “Yes?” Kyros asked him.

“Your father is here your highness.”

“What? Why is he here?”

“I do not know, sire, but he is waiting in your study.”

“Okay.” Kyros, for the millionth time, cursed his father terrible timing. Alexios’ face paled, and gained a greenish tinge. “Alexios, are you going to be okay?”

The fearful look remained on Alexios face. “I will be fine.” His voice was soft.

“Are you sure?” Alexios only nodded in response to Kyros’ question. Kyros did not want to believe his brother, but he decided that if Alexios needed anything then Benedictus or Ambrose would be there to take care of it. “Alright. Now to find out if I will be okay.” Kyros gave an unsure half smile. “Just make sure to leave some for me.”

“Okay.” Ambrose spoke for the first time since Alexios had entered the room. 

“Just the one right, Ky?” The color and life came back to his face as he teased Kyros.

“Shut up Alexios,” Kyros called over his shoulder to Alexios.

Alexios rolled his eyes. After a few moments he asked Ambrose “what’s up with the glare, Amy?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ambrose.” The seven year old ignored Alexios and continued to eat breakfast. “Okay.” Alexios went back to his own breakfast. They ate in silence until a message was delivered to Alexios from Kyros. 

Alexios, Father is going to be staying here for a while, do what you will to prepare. If you want to stay, you can, of course. I do not know what we will do about Father finding out about you being alive, though. If you wish to leave, leave Benedictus with instructions on how to contact you. I’m sorry.  
\- Kyros

Alexios scowled. Of course Costa would just pop in and say ‘hey! I am going to stick around for a while, hope that is not a problem!’ It was, of course, because he had the worst timing possible for a human being.

“Why the scowl, Alex?”Ambrose asked.

“Costa is staying for an indeterminate amount of time.” Alexios’ teeth were clenched hard enough that Benedictus worried that Alexios might crack a tooth or two.

“Okay.” Ambrose looked a little scared at Alexios phrasing. Alexios always talked in a more formal way when he was angry or frustrated, particularly when he was frustrated with their father. 

“Alexios,” Benedictus said cautiously, “what are you going to do?”

“I do not know, Benedictus.” Alexios turned towards his old friend. “What do you think I should do?”

“I think that you should plan ten or twenty steps ahead.”

“How? Costa is always twenty or thirty steps ahead.”

“You have outwitted him before.”

“I have outwitted the incompetent assassin he sent after me before, you mean.”

“But you also managed to pass off the body as your own, and go into hiding. That’s not to mention that you also became the Prince of the Valley.”


	10. Part: The Tenth

Alexios breath sped up. What was he supposed to do? He left so he would not have to face \his father or what his father had done. “Alexios, are you alright?”

“No. No.” Alexios shook his head, talking more about Costa’s return than answering Benedictus’ question. Alexios threw the note on the table, and ran for the exit. 

“Alexios!” Benedictus called after the teenager. Kyros and Costa walked in a few moments later. Benedictus had given Alexios blanket to a servant to bring back to Alexios’ room. Benedictus handed the note to another servant to get rid off.

“Benedictus, how are you doing?” Costa asked, a smile on his face.

‘Don’t you act like everything is alright, you bastard.’ “Fine, your highness, how have you been?”

“I have been just fine.” 

“That is good.” ‘That’s just great. How can you sleep at night? Like a rock, I suppose. Your chosen horse is on the throne and you think Alexios is dead.’

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast, Father?” Ambrose offered. 

“If you all do not mind,” Costa accepted. 

‘Yeah, you stupid, arrogant bastard, I mind.’ “I have business to attend to, so, I will take my leave.” Benedictus gave a small bow. ‘Like helping Alexios calm down, and not getting executed for killing you.’ Benedictus turned and left the room. He needed to find Alexios. Who knew what was going through that kids head right now.

“Is is just me or is something up with Benedictus today?” Benedictus faintly heard Costa ask. Benedictus sighed. All he had to do was find Alexios, keep Costa from trying to kill Alexios again, prevent Alexios from doing something stupid, and not kill Costa in the slowest, most painful way possible. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

“Alexios, where did you run off to?” Benedictus wondered aloud. Honestly, that boy had made running from his problems into an art form. While Benedictus understood why Alexios hid the first time, what had made Alexios think that the best option was to keep running? “Alexios!” Benedictus called out. 

“Benedictus?” a rough voice answered. 

“Alexios, is that you?”

“Yeah, do you need something?”

“Just checking up on you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I’m one hundred percent sure of that.” Benedictus rolled his eyes. 

“Benedictus really, I am fine. Just having a moment.” Alexios wiped at his eyes and cheeks with the heel of his hand. Benedictus knelt down in front of Alexios, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Alright. Just, let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay.” A few minutes and a few snuffles later, Benedictus barely heard Alexios’ voice when Alexios said “Benedictus?”

“Yes, Alexios?”

“I don’t want to be here.”

“I know, Alexios.” Benedictus slung his arm over Alexios.

“I wanna go home.”

“And where is home, Alexios?”

“I don’t know Benedictus, I don’t know.” Alexios sounded like a small child, a small, devastated, confused child. “Why don’t I know, Benedictus?” Alexios started crying again.

“I don’t know, Alexios, but tell me this, what do you think home is?”

“Home is… the place where you feel safe, and warm, and like everything is gonna be okay. Even if it isn’t all okay, the people you are with will stand with you anyway?”

“That’s good. So, where do you feel like that?”

“Right here.” 

“At the palace?” Benedictus was suddenly uncertain as to Alexios’ mental health. 

“No, with you.” Alexios’ was quiet for a minute, “and Sophia, and Kyros, and Ambrose. Even if he is acting like a little shit.”

“Then your home isn’t really a place, then is it?”

“No, not really.”

“Alright then. If you want to, you can come stay with me and Sophia. I am certain that she would not mind, and Callista and Felix would be overjoyed to have you stay over.”

“Little brats might give me away, telling everyone that I am staying with them.” Alexios wiped his eyes for what felt like the ten trillionth time.

“Everything will work out, Alexios, you have made it this far. You can make it the rest of the way, I know this.” Alexios looked up at Benedictus, who smiled.

“Promise?”

“I promise. What is our plan of attack?”

“I don’t know.”

“That is the exact opposite of what we want. I thought you were supposed to be one of the most brilliant generals of our age?”

“Assassin, the most brilliant assassin.”

“Both need planning and strategy, right, Alexios?”

“Point, but consider this, I do not have one.”

“We have established this.” Benedictus was wearing his I-am-not-going-to -put-up-with-your-shit-right-now-Alexios look. Yeah, he had one, and he used it often. Maybe too often.

“Just give me a minute.” Benedictus just smiled at the look on Alexios face, Benedictus was certain that Alexios wore the same determined look when planning an attack on the battlefield.


End file.
